Turtles Forever 2
by godslayer12
Summary: What if the all of the TMNT didn't defeat shredder in the movie premiere Turtles Forever? This is my continuation of the movie, plz R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Worlds Destroyed

Leo, Don, Mikey, Karai, Master Splinter, and Raph returned from their long journey from stopping the Shredder from destroying the TMNT universe. They thought that they had finally killed him, but they were wrong. They thought they saved the TMNT universe, but instead, they put all life in existence in peril. The beam that had hit Shredder transported him to the prime of all primes. It had vast towers that if destroyed, would destroy a prime and there for destroying the universe that was connected to it.

Shredder woke on the cold metal ground of the prime of all primes. The enormous body he was in when transported shrunk to normal size. He was sore all over and could barely move, though he found a way to get up and look around. He saw gigantic towers filled with wires and all sorts of things, other than that it was practically a wasteland of nothingness.

"Where am I?" Shredder finally said confusion in his voice. "The last thing I remember was fighting those damn turtles and their primitive forms and obnoxious counterparts."

"If I see them again I will rip their little green heads off!" Shredder then saw a little box on the horizon; it was a little box that answered people's questions. "I must get to that box and find out where the hell I am." Shredder immediately used all of what was left of his strength to get to the box.

He started to run to it, and then trotted, speed walked, walked, crawled, and finally inched his way to the box. It was helpless; his muscles ached even more than they ever did in his life. No matter what he did he didn't get any closer to the damn box. He lay once more on the cool metal; breathing in slow; unable to move anymore. "I need to rest" he said," then I will get my strength back."Shredder closed his eyes and started to drift away into slumber.

"Sir, sir, hello" Shredder woke and felt much better. He opened his eyes to see the captain robot of the new advanced foot soldiers. "How did you get here, wherever here is?" Shredder stood up, looking once more around the empty wasteland, though the empty wasteland was now filled with about 1000 foot (robot) soldiers. The captain started to respond but Shredder didn't hear any of it. Shredder dazed off into a daydream about the turtles probably in their home joking around about how they had defeated him.

Shredder hated the turtle's guts because of their victories against him. But out of all of them, he hated Leo the most. Leo, he could've joined him but noo, he had to remain loyal to that pitiful rat and because of this, shredder was extremely jealous and humiliated. Leo also made all of the plans that defeated him. But mainly it was because of his daughter Karai. He knew they liked each other, he saw the way they looked at each other when they thought he wasn't paying attention. Yesterday when Karai said she was going out somewhere he had followed her and saw his daughter and the blue banded turtle talking battle strategies at an ice cream shop. Shredder hates ice cream, it is so good you eat it so fast then you get a brain freeze, then the brain freeze stops and then it taste too good so you eat more.

"And so that is how we got here sir" Shredder came back from his daydream and remembered "the box!" "Captain Can you go to the box way down there and ask it where we are?"

"Sure sir, I will go right away" and with that the captain was off to the box, he turned on his rockets and flew off to it. "I am happy I put the rockets on all of the captains of the foot'' Shredder thought. Within moments the captain came back with a sheet of paper in his hand. "I asked it where we were and it gave me this sheet of paper, I tried to read it but it was written in strange writing" the captain said while handing the sheet of paper to Shredder. "If only I put brains in you, it is upside-down you idiot."

Shredder flipped the sheet of paper and read out loud "The place you are is the prime of all primes, the towers here are a prime of a prime, if you destroy one prime here, it will destroy a prime in a universe and then it will destroy that universe." Shredder looked surprised and yet happy. "I can finally destroy the turtle universe with one foul swoop." Shredder hit the tower closest to him; it was frail and crumbled immediately. Shredder made a triumphant roar and started destroying all of the towers; he then hit and destroyed the prime of the prime, in the turtle world.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Rebellion Arrives

Draco was in the middle of the woods in a far away planet. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he was alone; the blasted "ultimate warrior", he was stuck to for 8 months had finally split apart from him. Literally, their bodies were embedded with each other for 8 months until they found the right magic that separated them without damaging them.

So, he was finally alone and he was taking advantage of it. He was practicing his martial arts and flexed his muscles all over until they hurt from the hard stretching. See, stretching and doing martial arts is pretty hard with another organism attached to your body. You want to stretch to the left but your partner goes to the right so you stretch your beck so it feels like it is being bend as you would with a metal spring to have the two ends touch.

Draco took a long sigh and sat down on a log. He had never felt better in his whole entire life. It was like that feeling you get when you are hunched over or sitting for a very long time but then you get up and stretch to feel that "oh, yea". Only he felt that oh yea about a hundred times better and his freedom and privacy nearly made himself want to forgive all of the sins and vengeances he did or wanted to do. As he was feeling that though he heard screams and cries of horror from the nearest town to him. Then, a portal opened up and he was pulled into it. He let out a gasp of fear and then he was gone, and so was the world around him.

Within one of the Triceraton ships there was captain Thork with his new squad of 50 triceratons. During the triceraton wars, Thork lead many victories against the rebels, though in Thork's last battle he critically lost his army of 200 triceratons to about 25 scattered triceraton rebels. After that embarrassing loss General Thork became Captain Thork with his ranking dropping greatly. Captain Thork is definitely unhappy about his new placement of commanding 50 new noobs.

But he was definitely unhappy about when he was dropped even more so that he no longer commanded even noobs. It was because he was in the stadium with his 50 noobs to start training them for their first battle out on the field of war. He told them a very good pep talk and explained his strategy really well and even taught them to always be prepared for anything on the battlefield. But one thing he never expected to happen, happened, around the time Draco was sucked into a portal another portal just like the he was sucked into arrived in the stadium were Captain Thork's men were. Captain Thork managed to hang on to something just in time so he didn't get sucked in, but his men couldn't so all of Captain Thork's men were lost during a training session which was just getting a pep talk and lecture. Then the world of the Triceratons ended leaving nothing behind but whiteness.

Karai stood on the top of the foot clan tower looking down onto New York City. This was, as well the same time the, oh, forget it I am tired of saying this, for the rest of the freaking chapter it is all the same time just in different areas. So, when I go to a new person or group it goes back to the same time Draco fell in the portal.

So Karai was on top of the foot clan tower looking down on New York City. She was thinking about how she had just killed her own father (her father is Shredder who as we know is not dead but she does not know that.) She was actually, in some freakish way, feeling bad and kind of sorry for killing her father. Her father who took her off the streets as a baby and taught her how to fight. Her father who had taught her to hate the ninja turtles, who made her kill many innocent lives, who made her robe many helpless people.

Karai's conscience had changed then so that she was happy that he was killed, "he would have destroyed himself and our world anyway" Karai thought. She then started to descend down a flight of stair when a portal opened and she was pulled inside.

Bishop started to walk down the corridor to the laboratory. He had just heard from his men that had just got back from a special mission that they had captured another one of the mutants that came from the outbreak. He was going down to see if this matched the other two that he captured, if it did than he could possibly be able to make an antidote for it. Then the heat that was on him from the soldiers in area 51 would be gone.

So he started down the corridor and then he heard footsteps racing behind him. He knew that he would have to shew whoever it was away, and Bishop did not have any time to shew somebody away. He had to go and dissect a mutant and try to find an antidote for the outbreak that he caused.

So, Bishop decided to try and pick up his pace so the human behind him would not catch up. Though, as his pace quickened so did the one behind him, the person was just around the corner and when they got around Bishop would have to shew them away. Just as the person started to turn the corner another portal opened and sucked Bishop in.

In the comics of the TMNT the primitive forms of the turtles were celebrating their victory of saving the world, killing their Shredder, and for killing the latest Shredder. They were all sitting at their table in their secret house in the sewers eating a whole bunch of pizza. The serious primitive turtle were actually telling joke and stories and laughing. In fact, some of the humans that were walking along right above their layer could actually hear them if they listened closely because their laughter was so loud.

Sadly though their laughter and fun ended when they heard and felt a lot of rumbling in the sewers. They started to get up and check out what was going on but a huge earthquake happened and they were all toppled over on top of each other. All of their stuff on the shelves started to fall off and crash at the floor; china wear, comics, dishes, pictures, and furniture toppled over or broke. For the first time in their lives, total fear came over them so they panicked and scurried around. Then the portal opened and they were sucked in.

In the original cartoons of the turtles the mini turtles were also out to go and get some pizza with soda, jelly beans, and ice cream. They were walking down the streets of New York City when they saw April the reporter being attacked by a mutant banana. "Look it is time to save April" said mini Mickey and then they ran off to go and save April.

As they ran on down to save April the reporter the mutant banana grabbed April the reporter and started to run off. But, mini Leo caught up to the mutant banana in time to grab April the reporter and run back to mini Mickey, Raph, and Donny. "Turtle power!" they all shouted and then they all high-fived and then raced off again to go and get some pizza with soda, jelly beans, and ice cream. April the reporter then ran off after them but the portal opened and the mini turtles and April fell in.

Within the sewers of the latest TMNT was Leatherhead. He was roaming once more around the sewers with nothing to do but collect garbage for some use to him later. As usual, he was homeless, well he had a home but it wasn't really a home. It didn't give him the warm safe feeling you get when you are in your own home. He really didn't care much for life anymore and he didn't want to see the turtle because he didn't want to bother them and make them think of him as a pest who would never go away unless killed.

He already was leaning on them for food and sometimes supplies, he even slept there a lot. He was only really happy when he was busting some heads with Raph or busting his own head with Donny and his extremely crazy experiments and inventions. The more Leatherhead thought about his friends the turtles the more he wanted to cling on to life. The turtles always made him happy or made him feel better. Leatherhead had just a rusty old bike in the depth of the sewer water when a portal opened up and he was sucked in.

Speaking of the latest turtles they were back at their layer celebrating their victory with Casey, April, and Master Splinter. They were all having their spirits raised by jokes and stories if it was possible they would all get drunk from being so happy until the same thing happened again. The portal opened and then April, Casey, Master Splinter, Donny, Leo, Raph, Mickey, and poor little Clunk were sucked into the portal.

11 more people/ creatures were sucked into more portals. 3 great dragons were sucked into the portals. Skkier the great blue, Bloodbane a great red, and Crylon the great green. Then there was 6 Dwarves whom were suppose to be their kings bodyguards were also sucked in. An elvin lord and finally the Shredder from the original TMNT cartoon.

On the core of all cores lay all of the people I have just talked about who were sucked into the portals. Some of them will join the Shredder in his quest to destroy the turtles. Some will die before they can even pick if they want to join the Shredder and his evil plans. The rest though will be a group known now to the world as "The Rebellion."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Survivors Meet, Only to be separated

Most of the survivors were in the same area of cool metal and destroyed towers on the prime of all primes. I say that most of them were there for the Shredder and his army was off destroying the last of the towers on the prime of all primes. All of the survivors there though woke to a shrill cry. "Ahhhh, get this giant green scaly parrot off of me!!!" cried the funny Shredder (Shredder from the original cartoons.)

"Actually that is a green dragon, not a giant scaly parrot" said Don in a shaken voice (just for the tip the mini TMNT are the original cartoons while the primitive TMNT are from the comic books. EX: mini Don=Original cartoon Don.) As Don started to back away Crylon got up and the funny shredder was free of his massive weight crushing his puny body. "Good dragon, good dragon" don started to say as he slowly backed away from Crylon.

"I can talk you know, and I don't bite unless you get me angry" said Crylon. "Were are we" said Leo. "I don't know we've been to a lot of weird places with aliens and dinosaurs and robots and, holly shell is that Bishop, and Draco, and the triceratons" Raph cried "and who are the rest of these freaks." "Yea, sure, were the freaks, you're a mutant turtle and we are suppose to be the freaks" said one of the dwarves "and why is that elf here anyway?" "Excuse me but it happens to be that we are all here to do some as a favor for my god" said the elf lord. "Ha, well if it is your god who brought us here then why is there only one of you elf" said the dwarf. "It's very simple dwarf, us elves are better than you so they only need one of us to do a job six of you can only do together" said the elf lord back "that is also probably why the gods sent you to live in mounds of dirt!"

"Ok ,ok, stop fighting you guys if the elf is right then we all should work together to do what we have to do and get out of this weird place" said Leo. "Well I will not work with any dwarves, ever" said the elf lord. "Nor I ever work with an elf" replied the dwarf. "Ahhhh, you little puny creatures argue so much, why do you think I kill you with a passion" cried Skkier. "I always thought that you killed us because you were so board all alone with nobody around because of the fact that even your own mother hates you" replied the Dwarf. "O, you do not want to tick me off or I wi- STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT" cried skier followed by Leo.

"Well what are we suppose to do then" said Mickey, "I mean, I don't want to stay here and argue with people because this place is kinda creepy and I can already see that some people have a hotter head than Raph, and I thought that was impossible." "Oh, that is it Mickey I am so gonna rip your little head off" yelled Raph but Leo and Don were luckily able to grab Raph before he did one of his famous hot headed charges at Mickey which he did just about every time Mickey insulted him. One thing you never want to do is be in the way of Raph after he made his start of his charge.

"Will anyone ever listen to me and stop arguing and star helping me and Don find some freaking answers" Leo screamed (Leo takes his honor very seriously and to Leo, cursing a very bad word is disrespect to whoever said it). For the first time since they all woke up there was silence and everyone stared at Leo. "What?" Leo asked them, "what are we suppose to do to help you" replied leatherhead, Clunk then meowed. "Ok the three dragons, you could go into the sky and get a good look around" said Leo.

Then there was an explosion and smoke filled the air, the horrible smell of baking meat. There was a thud and Clunk whimpered and then the smoke started to clear. When the smoke cleared there were three triceraton bodies laying on the floor. Most of all three of their backs were burned to the crisp as they sizzled. They were surely dead and from the fact that they were shot on their backs and that their backs were turned to the broken towers that must be where the shot or shots came from.

They all looked over to the towers but they didn't see anyone or anything there but the towers. "There is something else here other than us" said Master Splinter "no kidding" said Bishop "I am so not kidding" Master Splinter replied. "The rat is right" said Shredder and then he came out from his hiding place. Then the captain of the robot foot appeared next to Shredder and then came the 1000 foot robot troops.

"Who are they?" asked the elf lord, "Shredder" said Raph in a sneer. "Kill them all, I have to finally destroy the turtles, oh, but spare Karai" Shredder said. The captain signaled and the first 10 lines of foot soldiers turned one of their arms into guns and started to shoot at the ban of survivors. All three dragons flew off into the sky, while the rest of the crew tried to find cover against the firing rounds upon them.

The Shredder decided that he wanted to make the battle a little more entertaining for himself so he started tossing bombs all over the place. "I don't think Shredder knows that if he keeps on throwing the bombs at the same time that they might damage the terrain and that this might have and underground cave that might cause a collapse" Don said. "A what" said the funny Shredder," boom boom makes ground fall" Don said "oh" said the funny Shredder. And Don was right, as usual.

With all of the explosions the ground got shaken and tender. There was an underground which was huge in height and it caved in. As the battle was going on the ground started to shake a little, then it started to shake more and more as the very metal they all stood on started to fall. It crumbled and cracked beneath them and Shredder looked down at the ground and realized that they would fall if they stayed were they were.

"Commander, command your troops to get out of this place, or we will all die here" Shredder said. "Sir yes sir" said the captain of the foot robot and him and his troops started to move away from the falling ground. "We have to get out of here or like Shredder said we will all die" said Donny. So the gang started to run in the opposite direction the Shredder went. But most of Shredder's troops and the gang were not fast enough to escape the collapsing cave.

The ground gave in and Shredder's troops started to fall to their doom. Then, the crumbling ground started to gain on the little gang. A group of Triceratons could not escape the ruble and fell, and then just about the rest of the Triceratons went down. Next came all of the Dwarves and the surviving of the Triceratons, followed by the elf lord. April and Casey then cried out and fell, Clunk and Leatherhead joined them. The primitive TMNT fell and after them came Don and April the reporter. The captain of the foot robots was lucky enough to shoot Skkier's wing from such a far distance, so Skkier fell into Crylon and they crumpled down into the mess.

The rest of the surviving gang ran as fast as they could from the doom that awaited them. Bishop, Master Splinter, and Draco fell next as well as Leo, the funny Shredder, and Karai. So all that were left was Bloodbane, Raph, Mickey, and the mini TMNT. Bloodbane escaped easily but the rest all fell with the mini TMNT whimpering and huddling around Raph.

Bloodbane flew over to Shredder's army and went to Shredder personally. He landed when he reached Shredder and Shredder looked at him. For the first time in his life Bloodbane looked into the eyes of a creature, he looked into Shredder's soul and found no trace of fear in him. "Shredder, as they call you, am I surprised to find no fear of me in your soul, in that case I want to be your servant" said Bloodbane. "If so you wish to be my servant, you may, but I warn you dragon, use this privilege wisely for I do not need your assistance, now, what is your name" Shredder said. "My name is Bloodbane."


End file.
